Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a radiation imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging system, and a method for controlling the radiation imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus using a flat panel detector made of semiconductor materials has recently been put to practical use as an imaging apparatus for medical image diagnosis and non-destructive inspection using radiations. Such a radiation imaging apparatus is used, for example, in radiation image diagnosis as a digital radiation imaging apparatus for capturing a still image, such as general radiography, or capturing a moving image, such as fluoroscopic imaging. In a radiation imaging system using the radiation imaging apparatus, a user transfers the captured image to an information processing apparatus and displays the image for image diagnosis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-190911 discusses a radiation imaging apparatus that can store radiation images captured by the radiation imaging apparatus into a storage unit and transfer the stored radiation images to an external information processing apparatus.
According to the radiation imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-190911, the user may omit transfer of the captured radiation images, even if the user has the intention of transferring the radiation images to the information processing apparatus. In such a case, if the user captures new images, the radiation images omitted to be transferred and the new captured radiation images can become mixed in the storage unit. This complicates distinction of a plurality of captured images, and there has been a possibility that the user may be unable to quickly make an image diagnosis or may need to perform imaging again.